Episode 5022 (20th April 2001)
Plot Geena calls round to see Toyah. Toyah tells her that she keeps going over the rape in her head. Duggie calls round to see Toyah and tells her that she can have a her job back. Toyah is frightened of him, she thinks that perhaps it was he who raped her. Roy and Hayley start to foster a girl called Fiona but she tells them that she prefers to be called Fiz. Fiz turns out to be quite awkward and Roy and Hayley feel a little out of their depth. Danny turns up at Sally's. Sally begs him to give their relationship another chance but he refuses. Sally breaks down. Danny tells her that he's phoned the estate agent and cancelled the new house. He tells Sally that he wants £12,000 for his share of the shop. Fred and Evelyn go for dinner at Mike and Linda's flat. To everyone's shock it turns out that Evelyn is Linda's mother. Fred leaves. He is unhappy when he realises that he's going out with the woman whose son held him at gunpoint in the Freshco's siege. Frank asks Alma to live with him in Shropshire. Alma says she'll think about it. Fiz makes Roy and Hayley sit and watch a Glastonbury video. Ashley says the Police are asking for everyone on the Street to be DNA tested. Adam tries again to persuade Mike to let him go back to his old school in Glasgow but Mike won't hear of it. Sam is interviewed by the Police. Charlie tries to talk to Toyah as she wants to help but Toyah tells her to leave her alone. Fred decides not to punish Evelyn for what her son did. They decide to try again. Peter is hauled into the Police Station for a second round of questioning. Peter refuses to give a DNA sample so they arrest him on suspicion of rape. Norris witnesses this and tells everyone in the Rovers. Sally is still hoping that Danny will forgive her. Rita is sceptical and offers Sally a cheque for £12,000 to buy Danny's half of the shop. Sally reluctantly accepts. Alma decides that she will move to Much Wenlock and live with Frank. Ken goes to the Police Station. They have taken samples of Peter's hair etc. for DNA testing and he's now free to go until the results come through. Ken and Peter go to the Rovers but everyone is very hostile as they all now suspect Peter of the rape. Adam runs away to Ken and Deirdre's house. He tells Deirdre that he can't bear to leave all his mates in Glasgow behind. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Danny Hargreaves - Richard Standing *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Alma Halliwell - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Linda Baldwin - Jacqueline Pirie *Duggie Ferguson - John Bowe *Evelyn Sykes - Melanie Kilburn *Adam Barlow - Iain De Caestecker *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *Charlie Ramsden - Clare McGlinn *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey Guest cast *Peter Hartnell - Eamonn Riley *Frank O'Connor - Eamon Boland *Vernon Bradshaw - Antony Bessick *DS Groves - Annie Fitzmaurice *Roger Caulfield - Tim Beasley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room, corridor and front desk Notes *First appearance of Fiz Brown. *This one-hour episode was made up of two combined episodes. No episode was transmitted on Wednesday 18th April 2001 due to Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Linda is shocked by Fred's new girlfriend; the male residents of the Street find themselves under suspicion; Alma makes an important decision about her future; and Peter's past catches up with him. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,160,000 viewers (6th place). Category:Extended episodes Category:2001 episodes